1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frame assemblies. More particularly the invention concerns a multi-sided picture frame for displaying artwork, such as photographs, paintings, drawings and the like which embodies a novel, demountable corner joining device for joining selected sides of the picture frame.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous types of frame constructions have been suggested in the past and various devices for joining the frame members have been proposed. A particularly popular prior art frame construction is known in the industry as a xe2x80x9cside-loaderxe2x80x9d. In this type of frame construction, photographs, paintings, drawings and in the like are inserted into the frame while one side of the frame is detached from the remaining sides that make up the frame.
The thrust of the present invention is to provide a xe2x80x9cside-loaderxe2x80x9d type frame construction that embodies a novel corner joining mechanism that simplifies the releasable interconnection of the detachable frame component of the frame from the remaining sides of the frame.
Another type of prior art corner joining mechanism sometimes used in picture frame construction comprises an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped, stamped steel plate having two set screws that are receivable within threaded holes provided in the plate. This type of connector, which is known generically as a xe2x80x9ctapped anglexe2x80x9d bracket, is inserted into xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped channels provided in the sides of the frame proximate each of the mitered corner of the frame. With the brackets in position within the corners of the frame, the set screws can be tightened to force the bracket against the top and bottom of the channel thereby locking the corners together. The tapped angle bracket, while being an effective joining device, is somewhat cumbersome to use and undesirably requires the use of hand tools to affix the bracket in position. Additionally, aligning the corners of the frame assembly while simultaneously tightening the setscrews of the bracket can be troublesome and can result in unsightly gaps being formed at the mitered corners.
Another prior art joining device embodies a small lever mechanism having a cam at one end so that when the lever is in a neutral, upraised position the device can be freely inserted into the channel at the corners of the frame. However, when the lever is depressed, the cam lifts the bracket so as to push it against the top and bottom of the channel, thereby locking the frame members in place. This device eliminates the need for tools, but still has certain limitations. For example, the device of a relatively complex construction must be fabricated from thin gauge sheet metal which renders the corner more flexible thereby also increasing the likelihood of cosmetically undesirable gap at the mitered corners. Additionally, when the lever is depressed, the cam has a tendency to dig into the metal frame. Accordingly, repeated use, the areas at which the cams engage become abraded and the device undesirably loses it gripping ability, thereby permitting the corners to accidentally separate.
Still another type of prior art frame assembly uses an injection molded plastic connector that is inserted into the channel of the frame members at each corner of the frame. Once the connector is in position, it is then secured in place by crimping the molding of the aluminum picture frame using a special crimping tool. Unlike the previously mentioned prior art devices, this particular prior art corner securement device permanently joins the frame members together so that if the securement device were to be used on all four corners of a picture frame there would be no way to open the frame to insert the glass, the matting and the artwork as is necessary with a xe2x80x9cside loaderxe2x80x9d type of frame assembly. Therefore, this particular prior art frame assembly was presumably developed exclusively for use in creating corner samples rather than completed frames. For this reason, this particular prior art joining device is believed to be used solely to join together two short lengths of mitered frame so that the assemblage thus formed can be used with a selected piece of artwork to gain an impression of how that particular molding design would look with the selected art sample.
Yet another prior art plastic corner connector known in the prior art is a device that embodies a ramped cam that must be manipulated with the special machine in order to move the cam into a locking position to secure together mitered to pieces of frame. Once again, this device is somewhat cumbersome to use and requires special tooling to operate the ramped cam.
A primary objective of the frame assembly of the present invention is to provide a demountable corner joining device that if of simple construction, overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art devices, is easy to use and can be inexpensively produced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a frame assembly for displaying artwork having top, bottom and side frame members in which the bottom member is connected to the side members to form a precursor article receiving assembly for slidably receiving the artwork and in which the top frame member is releasably interconnected with the precursor assembly by a novel, easy-to-use corner joining device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frame assembly of the aforementioned character in which the corner joining device is of a simple construction and is easily operated without the need for any type of tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frame assembly of the character described in the preceding paragraphs in which the corner joining mechanism, when in a locked position, securely interconnects the top frame member to the precursor article receiving assembly in a manner to prevent accidental separation of the top frame member from the article receiving assembly when the artwork is disposed within the frame assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frame assembly of the character described in which the top frame member can be disconnected from the article receiving assembly as many times as may be required without in any way damaging the precursor article receiving assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frame assembly as described in the preceding paragraphs in which the corner joining mechanism is easy to use without the need of hand tools and can be easily and inexpensively manufactured.
In summary, it is an object of the invention is to provide a frame assembly of the character described, in which the corner joining mechanism includes a pair of resiliently deformable legs that are receivable within the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped channels of the side frame members and can easily be cammed into engagement therewith by means the of a finger operated, generally wedge shaped lever arm. With the wedge shaped lever in a downward, locked position, the corner joining mechanism is positively secured in position within the side frame members by inwardly extending protuberances forced on the frame member that are received within adjacently disposed latching notches provided in one of the deformable legs. With this novel construction, an attractive, gap-free corner is produced that will withstand substantial forces tending to separate the frame members.